Une petite cousine têtue
by Wand
Summary: La petite cousine de Sirius débarque dans le monde des Maraudeurs, cette Narcissa n’a t elle qu’un sale caractère ou a t elle un rôle important à jouer ? OS, lemon.


Une petite cousine têtue

**Auteur :** Wand

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowlings, que je maudis et que je maudirais toujours pour avoir tué Sirius Black…

Voici ma première one-shot. C'est une Lucius/Narcissa et il y a bien évidemment un lemon. J'attends avec impatience vos reviews, mais sachez que j'ai fait tout le début de la fic en DST de Culture Générale, donc soyez miséricordieux, lol !

Petite dédicace à **Yshtia**, je ne suis plus malade, et pour notre cher **Fabien** qui ne lira jamais cette OS.

Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient installés à la table des Gryffondors, dans la Grande Salle. C'était la mi octobre et les températures commençaient à baisser, comme en témoignait le plafond de la Grand Salle, qui était particulièrement menaçant.

James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter étaient attablés devant leur petit déjeuner quand les chouettes et les hiboux entrèrent distribuer le courrier. Le hibou de James se posa sur son épaule pour lui donner un exemplaire de « la Gazette des Sorciers » et au moment où la chouette de Sirius se posa devant celui-ci les 7ème année de Serpentard entrèrent dans la Salle. En fait, il ne s'agissait pas de tous les 7ème année de Serpentard mais du noyau dur des Serpentards, c'est à dire Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Stanislas Lestrange et Severus Snape.

En passant devant les Maraudeurs ils leur jetèrent un regard de pur haine que, bien sûr, les Maraudeurs s'empressèrent de renvoyer. James fit semblant de s'étouffer en marmonnant « huileux » et « shampooing » quand à Sirius, il étendit la jambe pour tenter de faire tomber Bellatrix. Celle-ci se rattrapa de justesse à Lestrange mais elle ne put rien faire car le Professeur Dumbledore descendait de l'estrade et se dirigeait vers eux.

« Sirius, pourrais-tu ouvrir ta lettre s'il te plaît ? Elle est d'une grande importance » demanda Dumbledore.

Sirius, étonné, s'empressa de décrocher la lettre de la patte de sa chouette et commença à la lire.

' _Coucou cousin !_

_C'est Narcissa, ta cousine préférée. Cette fois-ci, je ne t'écris pas pour avir de tes nouvelles et savoir les dernières conneries que tu as faites et les tortures que tu as infligées à cette pauvre, malheureuse et innocente Bellatrix. Non, c'est beaucoup plus important que ça. Et plus grave aussi. Je vais venir finir mes études à poudlard. Tu sais dans quel état est ma mère depuis des années et tu sais combien elle souffre. Ou plutôt souffrait. Oui, elle est morte. On s'y attendait depuis beaucoup de temps et je pense que c'est une délivrance pour elle. Vu que je n'ai que 17 ans je ne peux pas rester en France et continuer mes études à Beauxbâtons. C'est pour ça que je viens à Poudlard car, d'après les autorités françaises, il faut que je vive dans le même pays que mon tuteur, c'est à dire ta chère mère ! Ne suis-je pas chanceuse ! Enfin, ça ne durera qu'un an._

_Madame Maxime vient juste d'envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore pour l'avertir de mon arrivée. J'arrive ce soir._

_Bisous_

_Narcissa. '_

« Génial ! » s'exclama Sirius. Dumbledore le regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Heu, non, je ne voulais pas exactement dire ça… Je suis triste pour ma tante mais je suis super heureux qu'elle vienne à Poudlard. »

« Si elle vous ressemble un tant soi peu je pense que le corps enseignant a des soucis à se faire, il va falloir que j'augmente les salaires si je veux garder mes professeurs ! » s'exclama Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient.

Le soir même les Maraudeurs attendaient la jeune femme de pied ferme. Sirius leur avait décrit sa petite cousine au caractère assez… épicé et ils avaient hâte de la rencontrer.

Alors que tout le monde finissait son dessert, Dumbledore entra dans la Grande Salle suivit d'une jeune fille. Elle avait les yeux bleus et la peau très pâle, de longs cheveux blonds tombaient jusqu'à sa taille. Elle portait un jean délavé et un gros pull crème. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux mais sa démarche était volontaire, voir agressive. En entrant dans la Salle, voyant que tout le monde la regardait et la dévisageait, elle se redressa, leva la tête et dévisagea à son tour l'assemblée. On aurait dit qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune peur, aucune timidité.

Un sifflement appréciateur jaillit de la bouche de Lucius, qui visiblement ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la Salle. Son sifflement fit l'effet d'une bombe, la plupart des garçons de la Salle eurent un sourire entendu, quand à la jeune fille, elle tourna rapidement sa tête vers Lucius et le fusilla du regard. Puis elle aperçut Sirius qui lui fit un grand sourire. sans se préoccuper des autres élèves ou de Dumbledore qui resta planté à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, le jeune fille piqua un sprint et courut se jeter dans les bras de Sirius. Celui-ci s'y attendait visiblement puisqu'il s'était levé. Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et la fit tourner autour de lui. Narcissa éclata de rire. Quand il la reposa à terre elle se blotti contre lui et il l'embrassa tendrement sur le bout du nez.

« Je suis content de te voir… Tu vas bien ? »

« Beaucoup mieux depuis que je te vois » articula-t-elle dans un souffle. Sirius fit immédiatement son grand sourire charmeur qui faisait craquer toutes les filles.

« Je dois te présenter quelques personnes… Voici James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Rémus Lupin. Les gars, voici Narcissa de la Guêpière. »

Dumbledore se décida enfin à bouger de la porte et se dirigea vers les Gryffondors.

« Mademoiselle, je suis désolée de vous déranger dans vos retrouvailles » se moqua-t-il légèrement « mais j'aimerais beaucoup que vous passiez sous le Choixpeau afin d'avoir un endroit où dormir cette nuit. »

Narcissa hésita un moment à lui répliquer qu'elle trouverait bien un lit accueillant dans ce collège bourré d'ados dont les taux de testostérone étaient visiblement culminants, mais elle se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop se faire remarquer le premier jour, aussi elle approuva de la tête et quitta son cousin, non sans l'avoir embrassé sur la joue. Elle suivit Dumbledore vers l'estrade.

« Craquante » apprécia Lucius « dommage qu'elle soit si proche des Gryffondors, je me serais fait un plaisir de la mettre dans mon lit. »

« Les ¾ de Poudlard sont déjà passés dans ton lit » insinua Snape.

« Et c'est ma cousine » ajouta Bellatrix « c'est une fana des Moldus et une vraie amie des Sang de Bourbe… »

« Dommage, un peu de sang neuf ne m'aurait pas fait de mal… D'un autre côté se serait une vraie revanche sur Black si je réussissais à la sauter… » ricana Malfoy.

Arrivée sur l'estrade, Narcissa posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Voyons voir… Narcissa de la Guêpière… de la même famille que les Blacks d'après ce que je sais. Hum… Pas Serdaigle, et encore moins Poufsouffle. Tu es intelligente et tu es rusée, tu serais bien à Serpentard… »

_Non, à Gryffondor_, pensa Narcissa, _je ne veux pas me retrouver avec tous ces apprentis Mangemorts._

« Très bien, si tu en es persuadée… GRYFFONDOR ! »

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire, ôta le Choxpeau et se dirigea calmement cette fois vers la table des Gryffondors. Sirius s'écarta immédiatement pour lui faire une place entre lui et James. A peine fut-elle assise qu'une jeune fille aux courts cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts lui sauta presque dessus.

« Bienvenue à Gryffondor. Je suis Lily, la petite amie de James. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois à Gryffondor ! Franchement, j'en avais marre d'être la seule 7ème année avec eux. Ils laissent traîner leurs fringues partout dans la Salle Commune des 7ème année et Sirius et Rémus ramènent des filles tous les soirs… »

« Il n' y a que six 7ème année ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Sept avec toi » répondit Rémus.

« Et on a une salle pour nous tout seuls ? »

« On a une Salle Commune pour nous et les chambres sont individuelles » précisa Sirius « Dumbledore a du se dire qu'à notre âge on avait le droit et le besoin d'un peu d'intimité. »

« Le besoin d'intimité Sirius… Tu m'en diras tant » lâcha Narcissa « Et une fille par nuit ! Bravo ! Les filles ne sont pas des toilettes éjaculatrices, tu es au courant ? »

Les Gryffondors en restèrent bouché bée. Entendre ces mots de la bouche d'une fille les étonnait visiblement.

« Les filles qui viennent avec moi sont au courant » tenta d'argumenter Sirius « et crois moi, je ne suis pas le seul dans le cas ! »

« En parlant de ça, qui c'est le grand blond aux yeux bleus à côté de Bellatrix, à la table des Serpentards ? »

« Lucius Malfoy, le prince des Serpentards… Un vrai tombeur » expliqua Sirius « méfie-toi de lui, il est encore pire que moi. Si tu compares les filles à des toilettes éjaculatrices, sache que lui, quand il a tiré la chasse, il vaut mieux que la fille se barre rapidement, sinon elle va comprendre sa douleur ! »

« Il les frappe à coup de balai à chiotte ? » pouffa Narcissa, un peu curieuse tout de même.

« Non » répondit Lily « mais il est très cassant. C'est un Mangemort tu sais, et il extrêmement froid. »

« Mais il a un corps superbe » commenta Narcissa en contemplant les long cheveux blonds qui semblaient tellement doux, les yeux bleus glacier, les lèvres rouges, l'allure élancée et aristocratique du jeune homme qui venait de se lever. Celui-ci sembla sentir son regard car il se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil. Narcissa le regarda des pieds à la tête et afficha un air de dédain complet avant de lui tourner le dos. Aussi elle ne vit pas le regard furibond que Lucius lui lança.

La première semaine se déroula très agréablement pour la jeune fille, elle n'avait aucun mal à suivre en cours et toutes ces soirées elle les passait dans la Salle des 7ème année, à papoter avec Lily et les Maraudeurs, la tête posée sur les genoux de Sirius. Sirius se conduisait avec elle comme un grand frère, et il la mettait en garde contre les Serpentards.

Narcissa s'était en effet liée avec Severus Snape, qui était son voisin en Potions. Le mauvais caractère du jeune homme lui plaisait beaucoup et ils adoraient s'envoyer des piques amicales en cours. Depuis le début de l'année Narcissa évitait Lucius. Cet homme l'attirait comme un aimant et visiblement c'était réciproque. Lucius ne la lâchait pas du regard quand elle pénétrait dans une pièce où il était. Cependant Lucius continuait de se comporter comme un vrai goujat avec les filles, et Narcissa l'avait vu la semaine précédente rompre en grandes pompes avec une de ses conquêtes pour une nuit. La scène l'avait un petit peu refroidit.

Un matin de la deuxième semaine, alors qu'elle allait en cours de Potions avec les Maraudeurs, Narcissa se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié sa baguette dans sa chambre. Se maudissant de sa stupidité elle laissa son sac à Sirius et courut vers la Salle des Gryffondors. Elle arriva en courant dans un tournant et rentra dans un corps dur et musclé. Elle faillit se retrouver par terre mais son sauveur la saisit rapidement par la taille.

« Ca y est, tu t'es déjà faite baiser par tous les Gryffondors que tu sautes sur un Serpentard ? » cracha Bellatrix, qui faisait partie du petit groupe de Serpentard dans lequel Narcissa était entré. Narcissa ne trouva rien à répondre. Les bras dans lesquels elle était étaient ceux de Lucius et il était aussi beau de près que de loin.

« Ta gueule Bella » la voix de Lucius claqua comme un fouet « allez en cours, on vous rattrape. »

Severus, voyant Narcissa en mauvaise posture, hésita à intervenir.

« C'est bon Sev, je ne lui ferais pas de mal, promis. »

Les Serpentards partirent. Restée seule avec Lucius, Narcissa releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans l'océan des yeux de Lucius.

« Bonjour » murmura celui-ci « on ne s'est pas déjà présenté je crois… Je suis Lucius Malfoy. » Pendant ce temps, sa main, qui était auparavant autour de la taille de Narcissa, commença à descendre et lui caressa la hanche. Narcissa pouvait sentir contre son ventre l'érection de Lucius, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre.

« Tu ne voudrais pas me lâcher maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi ? On est bien là, non ? Tu es belle, je te veux et je t'aurais, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

« Je ne suis pas une Marie couche-toi là Malfoy. »

« Tu attends le grand **Amour** ? » demanda Lucius en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

« Non, mais je cherche quelqu'un de stable, et tu es tout sauf stable. Lâche-moi Malfoy, sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu n'as même pas ta baguette de la Guêpière. »

« Il y a d'autres moyens » chuchota Narcissa à son oreille, en se collant contre lui. Lucius crut qu'elle cédait et ne résista pas quand elle passa sa jambe entre les siennes et qu'elle remonta son genou pour caresser son érection flagrante. Il gémit légèrement puis se courba en deux quand elle lui mit un coup de genou bien placé. Il la lâcha tout de suite et elle s'écarta rapidement de lui.

« Tu céderas » déclara-t-il. Sa voix n'était pas menaçante, c'était une simple constatation.

« Et bien tu as du boulot… » lâcha-t-elle. Par ce simple constat, elle lui signifiait qu'il avait le droit de lui faire la cour. Celui-ci comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire et eut un léger sourire, qui trancha avec son habituel air froid et menaçant.

Durant le reste de la semaine, Lucius n'emmena pas d'autres filles dans son lit. Narcissa s'en rendit compte car elle ne vit plus de jeune fille en pleur au petit déjeuner… Enfin, plus de jeune fille en pleur à cause de Lucius, par contre Sirius et Rémus accumulaient les bourdes et les filles d'une manière étonnante. Visiblement il était devenu d'opinion publique que Narcissa était la chasse gardée de Lucius. Aucun garçon n'osait lui jeter de regard en coin ni lui faire des allusions depuis que Lucius avait violemment et sans baguette collé un garçon contre le mur de la salle de DCFM, celui-ci avait osé mettre une main aux fesses de Narcissa.

Depuis ce cours, c'était avec Lucius qu'elle se mettait en doublon. D'ailleurs cela commençait à l'énerver car il retenait ses coups, comme s'il avait peur de la blesser ou de lui faire mal. Elle le lui dit tout net :

« Tu retiens tes coups. Tu ne me crois pas capable de te contrer ? »

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal, c'est tout. »

« Si je me rappelle bien, la dernière fois, c'est moi qui t'ai fait mal. »

Lucius sourit « d'ailleurs, j'ai longtemps hésité à porter en permanence une coquille au cas-où j'ai la malchance de te rencontrer. Si on peut parler de malchance… » ajouta-t-il avec un air taquin.

« Pourquoi tu es si différent avec moi ? Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Heureusement, les cours de DCFM étaient trop bruyants et trop animés pour que quelqu'un remarque que les deux jeunes gens avaient arrêté de se lancer des sorts.

« Tu es la première à m'avoir dit non, et c'est donc ce qui te rends spéciale. En plus, je pense qu'il est inutile de te dire que tu es belle, tu le sais déjà… Et tu n'as pas peur de moi. Tu es la première à avoir osé t'opposer à moi et à ma volonté… Et à m'avoir frappé aussi… »

« Seriez-vous sado-maso Monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda Narcissa en essayant de détourner la conversation.

« Non Mademoiselle de la Guêpière, mais je peux vous faire découvrir des choses que vous n'imagineriez pas » murmura-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de Narcissa. Doucement, délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille, mais avant qu'elle n'aille pu répondre il s'écarta d'elle et chuchota « ce soir, je t'attendrais devant ta Salle, à 21h… »

La cloche sonna et Lucius partit rapidement de la pièce sans attendre la réponse de Narcissa.

Après le dîner, Narcissa remonta rapidement pour se changer pour son rendez-vous avec Lucius. Elle hésita longuement devant son armoire. Il était hors de question qu'elle mette une jupe car cela ferait trop d'honneur à Lucius, elle le savait. Aussi elle prit un pantalon noir, assez serré, un col roulé noir et une écharpe rouge qui égayait le tout. Il lui restait cinq minutes avant l'arrivée de Lucius et elle descendit dans la salle des 7èmes années pour patienter un peu et bavarder avec les Maraudeurs. Quand elle arriva dans la Salle, ils étaient tous les quatre penchés sur un parchemin.

« Bonsoir les gars, vous faites quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Sirius.

« La Carte des Maraudeurs » déclara avec emphase Sirius. Narcissa le regarda avec de grands yeux. « C'est une Carte qui permet de voir toutes les personnes qui sont à Poudlard, on est en train de la finaliser, on a juste à rajouter les passages jusqu'à Pré au Lard. »

« Montre. »

« Regarde : tu es là, juste à côté de moi, dans la Salle des 7èmes années. Tiens, c'est bizarre, il y a quelqu'un en train de faire des allez-retours devant notre salle… NARCISSA ! Qu'est-ce que fait Malfoy devant notre salle ? Et pourquoi es-tu habillée comme ça ? »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Narcissa rougit et ne trouva rien à répondre.

« Heu… Rendez-vous… Pas ma faute… » articula-t-elle avec beaucoup de mal. James, Rémus et Peter la regardèrent avec dégoût.

« Sortez d'ici ! » s'écria Sirius. « Je dois parler à ma PETITE cousine… » ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Narcissa regardait ses pieds, gênée. « Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu fais ? Ce gars est un Mangemort ! Il ne cherche qu'une chose : te mettre dans son lit ! »

« C'est sûr que tu es bien placé pour me dire ça, vu le tas de filles que tu as sauté ! Je ne vais pas te dire que je l'aime, je mentirai, mais il m'intéresse beaucoup. Il est gentil avec moi. Je sais ce que je risque Sirius, je te le promets. Je ferais attention » finit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ton corps » lâcha Sirius d'un ton glacé avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Narcissa soupira et regarda sa montre : 21h15. Lucius n'était pas du genre à attendre sagement à la porte, aussi elle se précipita. A son grand étonnement, Lucius était encore là. Il faisait les cent pas et visiblement il en avait marre d'attendre.

« Tu es en retard… Mais ça valait le coup d'attendre. »

« Merci » répondit Narcissa en rougissant. Décidément, c'était sa journée !

Lucius approcha sa main du visage de la jeune fille et passa derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui s'était détachée de son chignon quand elle s'était disputée avec Sirius. Puis il lui prit la main et lui dit simplement « Suis moi ». Docile, elle le suivit dans le château, puis ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte qui menait aux jardins.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Dans la serre n°5, on y sera à l'aise pour parler. »

« Parler… » appuya Narcissa d'un air sceptique. Néanmoins, elle suivit Lucius dans le parc de Poudlard. Le vent traversa aussitôt son haut mais Lucius s'en aperçut. Il ôta sa cape de sorcier et la drapa dedans, sans dire le moindre mot. Puis, ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à la serre. Lucius lui ouvrit galamment la porte et la laissa passer, puis elle se débarrassa de sa cape de sorcier car il faisait suffisamment chaud dans la serre. Lucius la posa par terre puis s'assit dessus, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Après quelques instants de silence, Narcissa prit la parole :

« Je ne veux pas te dire oui. Si je te dis oui, je suis perdue. Les personnes que j'aime me rejetteront. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes idées. J'ai des amis de parents moldus et ça ne pourra jamais coller entre nous : tu es un Mangemort. »

« Tu ne me donnes aucune chance Narcissa, dès le début tu t'es dit que cela ne pourrait pas marcher… »

« Si je ne te donnais aucune chance, je ne serais pas là, avec toi. »

Lucius la regarda puis il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et se fut même elle qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser doux, presque amoureux. Lucius passa tendrement sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour lui donner l'accès complet à sa bouche. Lucius l'étendit sur la cape et continua à l'embrasser, ses mains sur ses hanches. Pour un peu, Narcissa l'aurait prit pour un jeune garçon puceau et intimidé. Mais Lucius n'était nullement dans ce cas-là, Narcissa le savait. Ils passèrent le restant de la soirée à s'embrasser, sans aller plus loin. Sentant le sommeil la gagner, Narcissa se blottit contre Lucius et s'endormit. Il la regarda, confiante, dormir dans ses bras. Elle ne le craignait pas, malgré toutes les choses qu'elle savait sur lui. Il sourit doucement, l'embrassa délicatement sur le bout du nez et s'endormit lui aussi.

Le lendemain matin, quand Narcissa se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit fut de grands océans bleu glacier. Lucius était réveillé et il la regardait.

« Bonjour » dit-il.

« Bonjour. »

Il l'embrassa puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je… Nous… Enfin… J'aimerai savoir s'il y a un 'nous' » lâcha-t-il.

« Un 'nous', ça voudrait dire qu'on serait ensemble ? Qu'on s'affirmerait en tant que couple devant toute l'école ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu paniquée mais surtout très surprise.

« J'espérai un peu plus d'enthousiasme ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire » bouda Lucius en commençant à se lever. Mais Narcissa fut plus rapide et lui attrapa la main. Elle enlaça ses doigts avec les siens puis elle sourit courageusement.

« Attends-toi à des réactions assez vives de la part des Maraudeurs. »

« Méfie-toi de Bellatrix, d'ailleurs, méfie-toi de toutes les filles de Poudlard. »

Sur ces mots, ils quittèrent la Serre et se dirigèrent vers le château pour aller déjeuner. Leur arrivée main dans la main provoqua un beau tollé. Il y eut un grand silence dans la pièce et tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs, avaient l'air surpris, tous sauf Dumbledore qui affichait un petit sourire entendu. Lucius embrassa légèrement Narcissa pour lui donner du courage et lui souhaiter bonne chance, puis il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Il carra les épaules et regarda d'un air glacial les membres de sa maison. Personne ne pipa mot, il n'était pas le Prince des Serpentards pour rien.

Narcissa, quand à elle, eut droit à beaucoup de remontrances de la part des Gryffondors, seul Sirius ne dit pas un mot, il lui avait déjà dit ce qu'il en pensait hier et il aimait trop sa cousine pour lui en vouloir. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire triste alors il la laissa se blottir contre lui en lui murmurant à l'oreille « fait attention à toi. »

Les jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent à peu près tous de la même manière : Narcissa dormait le soir dans les bras de Lucius, dans la Serre, et durant la journée ils se croisaient dans les couloirs et partageaient des étreintes rapides dans les recoins sombres ou les placards. Lucius la laissait mener la danse, ne voulant pas la presser ni la forcer à faire quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas envie. Néanmoins, si leurs étreintes des premiers jours étaient restées assez sages, elles avaient commencé à devenir plus précises. Il n'était pas rare que Narcissa se retrouve sans son haut et elle avait pu à de multiples reprises voir et caresser le torse de Lucius. Elle adorait ses épaules carrées et puissantes, ses abdominaux bien dessinés et ses fesses musclées. Le Quidditch lui avait vraiment dessiné un corps très appétissant.

Ce jour était une journée spéciale. C'était l'anniversaire de Narcissa. Elle avait déjà reçu son cadeau de la part des Maraudeurs. Ils s'étaient cotisés tous les quatre pour lui offrir un ensemble collier bracelet boucles d'oreilles et bague en ambre et en argent. Ces bijoux étaient ensorcelés et doublaient le pouvoir magique du porteur. Narcissa était déjà très douée en magie, alors avec ces bijoux elle allait être redoutable.

« Comme ça, au prochain cours de DCFM tu pourras envoyer Lucius mordre la poussière » plaisanta à demi Sirius.

Le cadeau de Lily était beaucoup plus personnel. Lily était fan de divination, elle avait donc offert à Narcissa une sphère magique qui permettait à son propriétaire de voir tous les membres de sa famille, où qu'ils soient.

Après avoir longuement remercié ses amis, Narcissa sortit de la salle pour retrouver Lucius. Celui-ci, comme d'habitude, l'attendait derrière la porte mais cette fois-ci il ne la conduisit pas dans le parc de Poudlard, mais dans sa chambre chez les Serpentards. Quand elle passa dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards de 7ème année on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Cependant aucun des Serpentards n'osa faire de commentaire, seul Snape fit un petit signe à Narcissa. Quand ils furent arrivés dans la chambre de Lucius, celui-ci prit la parole.

« Je ne t'ai pas emmené dans ma chambre pour que tu passes à la casserole » Narcissa sourit « je voulais juste trouver un endroit un peu plus privé pour t'offrir mon cadeau. » Il lui tendit un petit écrin où reposait une bague. C'était une bague en argent, avec une pierre rouge entourée de deux perles or plus claires.

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès pour que ce soit aux couleurs de Gryffondors » commença Lucius « où plutôt je ne le fais pas exprès. J'ai ensorcelé cette bague : quand la pierre du milieu est rouge, cela signifie que tu es e présence d'un Mangemort, quand une personne présente dans la même pièce que toi te veut du mal, les deux perles ne seront plus en or mais en argent. Les temps sont durs, même pour les Sang purs, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Avec cette bague, tu auras un avertissement. »

Narcissa lui sauta au cou et le remercia d'un baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent à s'affronter. Lucius prit le dessus et en même temps qu'il l'embrassait il laissa ses mains lui caresser les fesses, les pétrissant. Narcissa gémit de plaisir et se colla contre lui, commençant un mouvement régulier avec son bassin contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était dur contre elle et elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise, lui massant délicatement le dos, en commençant par les clavicules avant de descendre contre les omoplates et de finalement ramener ses mains entre leurs deux corps pour lui enlever avec impatience sa chemise.

La chemise tomba sur le sol et Lucius écarta légèrement Narcissa de lui pour pouvoir lui caresser les seins par-dessus son haut. Puis il passa ses mains sous son haut et titilla ses mamelons par-dessus son soutien gorge. D'elle-même et pour pouvoir encore plus profiter de ses caresses, Narcissa enleva rapidement son haut. Lucius sourit en voyant son soutien gorge rouge :

« Fait moi penser à t'acheter des sous-vêtements verts et argent ma puce… »

Narcissa eut un rire grave et passa ses mains à l'intérieur du jean de Lucius pour pouvoir effleurer ses fesses. Elle se contenta pendant un petit moment de les caresser par-dessus son boxer, puis elle glissa ses mains à l'intérieur. Lucius se tendit en sentant cette intrusion. Elle frôla sa peau, toute douce sur ses fesses et se colla encore plus à lui comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Lucius glissa délicatement un doigt sous l'agrafe de son soutien gorge et elle pensa qu'il allait lui enlever, cependant il se contenta de la taquiner, se rapprochant de son sein droit sans lui enlever son soutif. Son doigt passa sur son sein et elle se crispa de plaisir. Avec son ongle, il effleura le téton, le sentant durcir contre son doigt.

Narcissa lui enleva son jean et contempla le renflement de son boxer. Lucius sourit en la voyant le regarder ainsi, avec de grands yeux. Avec précaution et avec un peu d'hésitation, elle posa sa main sur la bosse. Lucius, surpris, sursauta. Quand elle commença un mouvement de va et vient, il ne pu retenir un gémissement.

« Narcissa, il va falloir qu'on arrête, je ne peux plus… » commença-t-il. Elle l'arrêta d'un baiser.

« Je le veux Lucius, je TE veux. »

Lucius la regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant s'il avait bien entendu ou s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Doucement, pour prouver son envie, Narcissa lui prit la main et la posa sur l'agrafe de son soutien gorge. Ne se faisant pas prier, Lucius lui détacha et se jeta avidement sur ses seins. Il mordilla un téton, la torturant, puis il souffla dessus, faisant ainsi alterner une sensation de chaud-froid qui devait beaucoup plaire à Narcissa vu ses gémissements. Pendant ce temps, ces mains glissèrent sous la jupe de la jeune fille et vinrent lui caresser les cuisses, remontant lentement vers son entre jambe. Il frôla sa culotte, puis frotta sa main contre elle, la sentant toute humide pour lui.

Sans aucune fausse pudeur, Narcissa entrouvrit les cuisses le plus possible, lui offrant ainsi une invitation plus qu'explicite. Il glissa sa main droite à l'intérieur de sa culotte, tandis que de sa main gauche il lui enlevait sa jupe ainsi que sa culotte. Narcissa s'appuya contre le mur quand elle sentit son pouce venir se frotter, se presser contre son clitoris, le massant dans un mouvement circulaire. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort. Lucius, avec son index, commença à la pénétrer délicatement, mais il interrompit tout de suite sa manœuvre.

De dépit, Narcissa grogna. Il sourit et recommença le mouvement, faisant semblant d'entrer en elle pour en ressortir aussitôt. Agacée, Narcissa lui prit la main et lui fit elle-même le pénétrer, ajustant la vitesse à son envie. Lucius n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se plier à ses envies, car il arrêta le mouvement aussitôt qu'elle eut ôté sa main. Narcissa s'apprêtait à lui dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait de lui, mais elle fut coupée dans ses récriminations quand il la souleva, l'allongea sur le lit et se positionna entre ses jambes.

Il glissa alors son visage entre ses cuisses et elle rougit. Il mordilla son clitoris, le lécha et le suça avant de sortir sa langue et de la pénétrer avec. Narcissa s'accrocha à la tête de son amant et monta directement au septième ciel. Très fier de lui, Lucius se redressa et la contempla, languissante et offerte. Se rendant compte que Lucius ne s'était pas satisfait, lui, Narcissa se secoua un peu et tendit ses mains vers son boxer, avec la ferme intention de lui enlever. Lucius lui retint ses mains.

« Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais… »

Elle sourit et lui enleva son boxer, avant de prendre son membre dans sa main. Un peu inquiète, elle le caressa de haut en bas, avant d'écarter une nouvelle fois les cuisses et de laisser Lucius mener la danse. Avec beaucoup de précaution, Lucius commença à la pénétrer. Quand il sentit un point de résistance et qu'il la vit se tendre, il l'embrassa délicatement, étouffant son gémissement. Doucement, il continua son mouvement en avant. Quand elle le sentit entièrement en elle, Narcissa fronça légèrement les sourcils, tentant de s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation pour elle. Voyant sa tête, Lucius sourit et commença à faire un lent mouvement d'avant en arrière. Après une hésitation, Narcissa entoura la taille de Lucius de ses jambes et commença à suivre le mouvement, accélérant même le rythme quand elle commença à ressentir son plaisir se mêlant à celui de Lucius. Quand il se déversa en elle elle se mordit la lèvre de plaisir. C'était bon.

Pensif, Lucius la regarda tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui. Il s'apprêtait à dire une chose qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de dire ou d'éprouver.

« Je t'aime ma puce. »

« Je t'aime aussi mon chéri » ronronna-t-elle.


End file.
